Fire Elemental
Element: Fire Elemental Spirit: Radalok Firstborn: Ronin Blaze Current Elemental: Taylor Verro Previous Elemental: Dom Verro Bloodline Based: Yes Bloodline: Verro The Elemental of Fire is the living incarnation of the element of Fire, and houses a fragment of the Elemental Spirit's very being within them. The Elder God of Fire is Radalok The Destroyer, who's fiery wrath and molten fury creates some of the most powerful and dangerous mortals that have ever lived. Abilities & Powers Being the mortal representation of the primordial fires that helped forge the world, the Fire Elemental has complete control over the flames and scorching heat, and in extreme cases, lava itself. Also, having part of the Dragon's essence in their very soul, the Fire Elemental is able to use draconic powers, as well as become the mythic beastial incarnations of the element of fire, and even transform into the legendary Incarnate Form. Able to create, control, and become fire at will, and, with intensive training (or anger), even lava. Elementals are immortal in that they do not age. Can summon flames anywhere they desire, be it at specific locations or from their own body. This can range from simple fireballs, to conjuring walls of fire, to even creating raging infernos and towering fire whirls. Both flames conjured and flames already present are free to be controlled and manipulated. Can transform their body, to any extent, from limbs to entire body, into living flames. This requires training to master properly, but once learned renders the body virtually immune to most forms of physical harm, as weapons pass through the fire harmlessly, leaving the physical body unharmed. Once mastered, this defense can be done by reflex, requiring no effort from the Elemental at all. This also allows the Elemental to fly. Teleportation. With proper training, the Fire Elemental can disappear and reappear wherever they desire in a flash of fire. It is currently unknown if there is a limit to how far they can travel, but it can be increased as their power grows, however, their current power level is also the current limit. Greater power achievable through anger. The Fire Elemental grows more powerful the angier they become, with their wrath literally fueling their flames with even more intense and rapid incineration. This can become so great that their fire starts becoming scorching lava, as well as greatly enhancing physical properties by channeling rage into draconic fury. With extensive training, or anger, the Fire Elemental can create, control, and become lava. This increases their destructive capabilities exponentially, with lava being able to smother and incinerate almost everything it touches. When using lava in defensive form, the Elemental is no longer intagible, but physical attacks are still equally useless, if not more, as the lava absorbs all blows and in almost all cases destroys weapons used against it. Control over heat. The Elemental can raise the temperature around them to searing levels, with extremes reaching incinerating everything in the direct vicinity to ashes. With training comes an increase to the area around them that they can affect, with extremes reaching up to a hundred yards. This also renders the Fire Elemental completely immune to all negative effects of high heat and allows them to be comfortable even in the hightest of temperatures. Draconic enhancements. The Fire Elemental is able to channel the spirit of the Dragon, and in doing so can alter their bodies with dragonlike properties. This ranges from covering their body in powerful scales, to growing out deadly dragon claws and horns, to even being able to grow wings that allows them to both fly as well as serve as weapons themselves. Avatar Form. Completely becoming one with the spirit of the Dragon, a fullbody transformation allows the Fire Elemental to become the Avatar Form. All elemental and physical ability is drastically increased in this form. Unless mastered, form transformation will almost always result in complete loss of control, and the Elemental becomes as much a threat to its allies as its enemies. Beastial Form. For the Fire Elemental, this is the Phoenix form. Able to turn into the mythical birds born of flames. Allows for flight, a body made entirely of fire, as well as searing talons. Able to constantly emanate flames, as well as perform the Dive Bomb. The user soars at a target, and unleashes a massive, devastating fiery explosion. Without proper training, this renders the Elemental completely vulnerable afterwards. Phoenix Rebirth. So long as the heart remains intact, the Fire Elemental can actually cheat death. After combusting and burning to ashes, from these ashes they rise, with their body completely restored. Without training and mastery to the point of absolute perfection, they are vulnerable after this. Incarnate Form. For the Fire Elemental, this is the Dragon form. Able to turn into a large fire breathing dragon of varying sizes depending on control. This renders them once again immune to almost all forms of physical and most magical harm, as almost nothing can pierce the thick dragon scales. Allows flight with great wings, a fire breath of that is the hottest thing they can conjure, as well as all the physical might that comes with being a Dragon. Without extensive training, this will always result in complete loss of control, and even with it, the longer they remain in this form, the more they are influenced by the primordial rage of the Dragon God. Weaknesses Category:Elemental Category:People